


Acceptance

by Oncer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer/pseuds/Oncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Next-Gen travel back in time to Grimmauld Place. Lily and Scorpius are in love.</p><p>James is not okay with his little sister dating a Malfoy. After making a fuss in the halls about it and getting sent to the head's office, the three accidentally find more than they were looking for in a small basin. But perhaps a trip to Grimmauld Place is exactly what James needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter.

“Wait here,” grunted Filch, slamming the door behind him.

Lily sighed and settled in a chintz-covered chair.

“Well?” she said, giving James a completely Potter-pointed-glare.

“Well, what?” he tossed back, folding his arms across his chest. “It doesn’t matter what you have to say for yourself. I’ve warned you twice already. As soon as we’re done here I’m sending Nymphadora with a letter to tell dad all about you and this little snake.”

“Hey,” said Scorpius, his glare one of offended courtesy.

Lily reached for his hand and gave it a kiss, “Don’t worry about him, Scorp. He’s an idiot.”

James huffed and began pacing around the room. He noticed a silvery sort of glow coming from one of the cupboards, and, with a quick glance towards the door, nudged it open.

Inside, a small basin stood, it’s contents a strange mist that was neither gas nor liquid.

“Hey, what’s that?” said Lily, her curiosity getting the better of her anger.

She walked over and pulled out her wand, giving the mist a quick jab.

“Lily!”

“Calm down, she’s alright,” said Scorpius, standing just behind her.

The silvery stuff began to swirl and shift. James bit his lip anxiously and checked the door again. Somehow he didn’t think Professor Perri would take kindly to three adolescents poking through her office.

“Lily, don’t-” cried Scorpius, but Lily was leaning forward, and before he could stop her, she had disappeared with a sick sounding lurch.

James groaned and turned to face the pale blond.

“‘She’s alright’” he mimicked, “You are an idiot, Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Now’s not the time,” he shouted back, pinching the bridge of his nose, “what the hell just happened to my girlfriend?”

James pretended to gag, but at another glare from Scorpius, sighed instead,

“I don’t know…. oh wait, I do. It _might_ have had something to do with the mysterious magical substance she just bloody stuck her head in.”

“You know what, fuck you.”

And Scorpius stuck his head into the basin and vanished.

James ruffled his hair, looking around at the now empty office. He sighed and stuck his hand into the contents of the basin, cursing Malfoy to the deepest pits of hell as he did so.

-

He landed with a thud, quickly scrambling to his feet.

  
Lily and Scorpius were standing hand in hand besides a rather full table. A couple that looked all too familiar stood at the head. Gramps rather sickly-looking albeit. His arm was bandaged and his face pale, but he drank back his mulled wine with vigour.

“We’re in a memory,” said Lily, looking over her shoulder at her older brother.

“Who’s?”

Lily pointed to the doorway, where the ugliest-looking house elf to have ever existed skulked, twisting his bony fingers around a greasy locket.

“Before this particular memory, the house elf was watching them all around. It was just him here, all alone.”

“His name is Kreacher,” said Scorpius.

Lily and James frowned at him. How would he know?

“You sure?” asked Lily.

“Yep. This is Grimmauld Place, and that’s Kreacher. In fact…”

He lead them through to a musty room. The sole purpose of the room seemed to be to show off the rather impressive family tree that spanned the wall.

“See? Malfoy,” he said, pointing rather harshly at his name on the wall.

James wasn’t listening, but running his fingers over the charred face of Sirius Black.

“Sirius was related to this lot? He was… dark?”

Lily kicked her brother in the shins, but Scorpius laughed hollowly and gripped her hand.

“It’s okay, Lily. My father was on the ‘dark side’ as you put it, James. And by the looks of it so was the legendary Sirius Black. Isn’t that your middle name, James?”

“Scorpius! You should know as well as anyone that there’s no light or dark sides, that family doesn’t define you.”

“Don’t worry, pumpkin. I know that. I was just wondering if _he_ did,” soothed Scorpius, shooting a glare at the dark haired seventeen year old.

James’ eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, the setting changed and the three found themselves upstairs, in a small bedroom.

“Dad,” muttered James.

Lily laughed,

“Scorpius, meet my dad, my aunt, and my uncle.”

Harry and Ron were reclined on their small camp beds, whilst Hermione sat in a corner, reading what appeared to be a fifth year transfiguration textbook.

“Mudblood scum, sitting on mistress’ carpet and leaning on master’s walls,” croaked Kreacher from the hall. “Oh what mistress would say if she kne. Oh the disgrace of housing such dirty-blooded horrors-”

“Shut UP, Kreacher,” bellowed Ron, throwing a _Chudley Canons_ magazine at the doorway. It fell to the end of his bed.

“Ron, don’t yell and throw things at him. It’s not his fault.”

Lily snickered at how much their relationship hadn’t changed, but Scorpius nudged her.

By the doorway, come to investigate the raucous, was Ginny, her hair long and vibrant, her complexion clear. She grinned, and Lily turned in time to see her father grin back, almost shyly.

“James, this is so cute!” she said, hitting his arm to get his attention, “Look, they don’t even know they’re in love yet.”

James sighed. The way Harry watched his mother was how he had noticed Scorpius watching his little sister all these weeks.

He locked eyes with the blond, pale-faced boy, and saw a steely light there. Something that screamed a maturity beyond what even James could muster, and…. Merlin’s Beard.

“Okay, we need to get back,” said James.

“Yes, I think that would be wise, Mr Potter.”

The three jumped, turning to find Professor Perri, her sharp eyebrows raised.

“What do you think, Mr Malfoy, Miss Potter?”

“Professor, I’m so sorry, it was my fault, I-” started Lily, but Scorpius cut her off.

“No, it was mine. Lily had nothing to-”

“Professor, I’m sorry for the fuss I made in the halls. It won’t happen again. I was being an overprotective big brother, but I see now that I was overreacting,” said James. He turned to Scorpius, “And I’m sorry that I pushed you into this basin thing, Scorpius. Can you forgive me? Lily, you too?”

Professor Perrie bit back a smile as Scorpius and James shook hands, Lily watching on, clearly very proud of her brother.

-

She gave them a scolding and an explanation on the Pensieve, then sent them off to dinner. When their footsteps could no longer be heard, the headmistress pulled out a quill and some parchment. It was a letter she had been hoping to send for a month, and she knew that the recipient would be extremely relieved to receive it.

 

Harry,

    James has accepted them.

    All is well.

         P. Perrie.

 

 


End file.
